


L & B

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	L & B

His brother was now married.

To a woman named Laura.

She was a mother hen.

Who scolded Clint on his habit of chewing pens.

She was an angle.


End file.
